


Marked

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired By Tumblr, Marking, Multi, Oblivious Derek, Pack Feels, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://heathyr.tumblr.com/post/48246970058">Original tumblr post prompt</a> by <a href="http://heathyr.tumblr.com/">heathyr</a>:</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"I need a fic where a natural bite or scratch from your mate won’t heal as fast as any other injury you get as a werewolf.  Cue Stiles biting Derek’s hand when Derek goes to cover his mouth to get Stiles to shut up for once.  And Derek being confused when the bite doesn’t heal immediately.  Until he realizes."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

“We can’t just sit here, Derek!”  Stiles darts out from behind the tree and rushes forward.  He ducks behind the boulder some ten feet away and frantically gesturing Derek forward.

Derek growls in frustration and, after making sure that no one is looking, crouch-runs to where Stiles is hiding.  He shoves at Stiles’ shoulder and hisses, “You’re an idiot!  What if they’d seen you?”

Stiles states matter-of-factly, “You would have come to my rescue.”

“I should _let_ you get captured, you moron.”

Stiles peeks out from behind the boulder and ducks down quickly, eyes squeezed shut.  His chest is heaving and there’s a tight set to his mouth, “I hate you so much sometimes!”

Derek holds a finger up to his lips, silently hushing him.  He mouths, _“Someone’s coming.”_  Stiles’ widen and Derek hears his heartbeat ratchet upwards.  He tilts his head to track the sound of footsteps nearby and after a second of deliberation, rushes from behind their cover, just barely avoiding the arrow aimed at his head.

The hunter gives chase, but in his haste to catch up with Derek, he’s clumsy.

Within minutes, Derek is crouched next to Stiles once more.

Stiles smacks his arm and pushes at his chest, whispering urgently, “Do you have a death wish?!”

Derek rolls his eyes, calmly informing Stiles, “I saved you.”

Stiles scoffs quietly and hits him again, “I don’t need you to save me, you flea-infested jerk!”  His face twists in anger and he waves his weapon in Derek’s face, “I’m armed, remember?” 

“Shooting a person, in real life, is a lot different from target shooting with you dad.”

“I,” Stiles sniffs angrily, “I’m thinking of shooting _you_ right now, asshole.”

Derek gives him a look, mouth opening to speak, but he never gets a chance.  A blood-curdling scream rips through the woods.

_Lydia._

“Stiles!  Help me!”

Stiles lifts onto the balls of his feet, ready to rush to her aid.

Derek grabs his arm and hisses in his ear, “Wait.”

_“STILES!!!!”_

Stiles tugs on his arm and brains Derek with the butt of his handgun, “Let go of me.  I’ve got to help her, Derek.”

Derek shifts into his beta form and snarls under his breath, “She’s the bait, remember?  She’s _supposed_ to get caught.”

_Oh, right.  There is that._

Stiles swallows hard and nods, eyes squeezing shut at the sound of Lydia’s pained scream.  He chews on his bottom lip and fights to keep still.

“I know you’re out there, boy!  Come out,” the second hunter pauses for effect, “or the pretty little redhead gets it.”

Derek shifts beside him, eyes glowing red in the darkness.

“Let her go!”  Stiles hates the shake to his voice, but it can’t be helped.  “Let her go and,” he swallows nervously, “you can leave unharmed.  Just leave Beacon Hills and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

A shotgun blast takes out a sizable chunk of bark from a nearby tree.  Stiles covers his mouth to keep from making a sound.

“Aww, come on now.  You don’t really expect me to believe that do you?  I’ve wounded two of your wolves and captured one of your fragile little humans.”  The hunter laughs and calls out, “Tell you what.  If you come out now, I’ll let you live.  How’s that sound to you, boy?”

Derek tugs Stiles down when he goes to stand.  He winces at the punch Stiles delivers to his gut, narrowing his gaze on him.

Stiles levels the gun on Derek and mouths, _“Let me go.”_ The only answer he gets from Derek glare and a quick shake of the werewolf’s head.“Derek, I swear to god, if you don’t take your hands off me right now, I’m going to-“ 

Derek’s covers the Stiles’ mouth with his hand, effectively silencing him. 

Stiles’ eyes widen in surprise.  He tries to pull away, but Derek wraps an arm around his shoulders, tugging him back until he’s holding him against his chest.  Stiles does the only thing he can think of to get free.  He bites the heel of Derek’s hand.  _Hard_.

Derek hisses and falls back, shaking his hand repeatedly.  He looks down at his palm, at the human teeth marks set into his skin, and whispers in shock, “You bit me.”

“Serves you right.”

Another ear-piercing scream rips through the woods, forcing them both to cover their ears.  There’s a flurry of movement as a flock of nearby birds takes flight, and then nothing.

 _Silence_.

Stiles wriggles a finger in his ear and works his jaw until his eardrums pop.

Lydia’s voice comes out of the darkness, “You can come out now.  He’s out.”

Derek stands up and steps forward.  His voice holds more than an edge of speculation when he asked, “It worked?” 

Lydia’s answer is understandably bitchy, “I can try it again and see if the scream works on werewolves.”

Stiles laughs and rushes forward, pulling her into a hug, “Do it.  Bust Fuzzy Hale’s eardrums.  Lord knows the jackass deserves it.”  He ruffles her hair and turns to glare at Derek.  “Nifty, Lyds.”  Stiles nudges at the unconscious hunter with the toe of his boot, “You sure he’s not dead?”

Lydia socks him in the arm, “YES!”  She purses her lips and crosses both arms over her chest, “Do you even know how long it took me to learn how to control it like that?”

“Okay, okay!”  Stiles holds both hands up in front of his chest, “My apologies, I’m sorry.”

Lydia squints at him and flicks her nails in his face, eyes shifting to Derek, “What’s up with him?”

Stiles looks over, “I don’t know.”

Derek is flexing the fingers of his left hand open and shut.  Each time his hand curls into a fist, he grimaces and sucks in a harsh breath.

“Hey,” Stiles walks over, carefully pulling his backpack across his chest, “you okay?”

Derek looks up and quickly shoves both hands into his jacket pockets, “I’m fine.”

“Did you get hurt?”  Stiles holds his hand out and crooks his fingers, “Here, lemme see.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Dude, seriously,” Stiles reaches for Derek’s left wrist, “Let me make sure you’re okay.”

“Stiles,” Derek backs away, holding his hands out to keep Stiles back, “I’m a werewolf remember?  I’m fine.  It’s already- "

“You’re not healing.”

Derek curls both hands into fists and shoves them into the back pockets of his jeans, head ducking down in embarrassment.

“Why aren’t you healing?”  Stiles grips the shoulder of Derek’s jacket and shakes him, “Derek!  Why aren’t you healing?!”  His voice cracks at the end, “Derek!”

“I don’t know!”  Derek pulls away, “I don’t know, okay?!”

“Let me see.”

Derek rushes to reassure him, “Stiles, really, it’s okay,” but allows Stiles to pull his hand free of his pocket.  He swallows hard, barely biting back a hiss of pain as Stiles’ fingers trace the purpling bite mark on his skin.  “I’m fine.  It doesn’t hurt,” Derek smiles, “not really.”

Stiles looks up to meet his gaze, “I hurt you.”  There’s shock in his voice, “I didn’t mean for,” he swallows, “I mean, you’re a werewolf, you always heal.  I-I-I-I thought I’d bite you and it would be-“

“Gone in seconds?”

Stiles nods, “Yeah.”  He grimaces, “I’m sorry.”

Derek gives him a small smile, “It’s okay.  I guess I’ll just have to live with your bite mark on my hand while it heals.”

Stiles returns the smile, but the expression is flat and emotionless, “I suppose.”  He muses aloud, “Kinda weird though.”

Derek shrugs, “Not really.”

“Your werewolf healing powers are gone and it’s not freaking you out?  Not even just a little?”

Derek makes his way back to where Allison is hogtying the hunter.  He’s about to answer when Scott and Isaac break through the clearing, dragging the first hunter between them.

It doesn’t take long for the pack to start wandering off after dumping both men into the back of Chris’ truck.  Allison and Lydia climb into Scott’s car after a brief conversation with Mr. Argent.  Isaac and Boyd are nowhere to be found, both probably having left with Erica.

Derek turns to Stiles, “Need a ride?”

Stiles looks over and, after watching Scott’s taillights fade into the night, nods, “Guess I do.  So much for friendship, huh?”  He affects a Scott-like voice and mumbles, “Life-long bonds be damned, dude, I’m gonna get laid.”  Stiles hitches his backpack onto his shoulder, “I should be happy for him, I guess.”  He looks up at the moon, “At least he’s having fun,” and shakes his head muttering, “but it’s not like either one of them is his mate for life or anything.”

Derek sucks in a breath and stops in his tracks.

Stiles turns to look at him, “Derek?”

The werewolf is staring down at the bite mark on his hand.  He looks up and meets Stiles’ gaze, a tiny smile curling his lips.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Derek crosses the clearing and cups Stiles’ face with both hands.  He bridges the gap between their mouths and kisses him, pulling away to whisper, “Nothing at all.”

A second later, they’re kissing again and all rational thought flees from Stiles’ head.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins* 
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
